Sam and Emily
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Sam comes home from a long night, only to step into another. Sam and Emily, not too common. SxE


I came home from a long run with the pack. I was hungry and tired as I got back. Jake was so paranoid about every bloodsucker current that came through. He was looking for any reason to get rid of them.

Just as any of us were. It was times like these, though, that I wished we could just take a break and be normal for a while.

I made my way to the small house I shared with Emily. She was so perfect in every way. I could never truly forgive myself for marring her, though.

I couldn't stand it. Knowing that every time I looked at her perfect face and see the claw marks, that I made. I cringed internally.

I felt guilt, always guilt, but that never overpowered the burning love I had. I loved her more than anything in the universe, and soon we would be joined as one. I couldn't wait until out wedding day.

I walked up the porch steps and into our home. I could smell all of the food she had been making. Extras, just incase someone came back with me. She was so thoughtful.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around for her. The stove was on so I knew she couldn't be far. I walked into the living room to see her curled up on the couch reading a book.

She peered up from her book and smiled at me. An automatic smile came onto my face in response. She was truly amazing.

"Hello, Sam. How was the run?" she asked.

"Nothing new, Em. Jake thought he smelled the leeches scent coming in from the west. It was a false alarm, though."

"I know you're being cautious and all, but don't you think you could just take one night off."

I smiled to myself at her suggestion.

"Well, lucky for me, I have the rest of tonight off. I can spend it all with you."

She smiled and got up from her seat on the couch. She walked forward to me. The way she her hips involuntarily shook as she strode towards me made me smile even wider.

She ran her tiny hands over my bare chest and kissed me tenderly. I kissed her back, softly at first, but then with more verve.

I picked her small frame up into my arms and carried her up the stairs. All the while never breaking our kiss.

I threw down onto our bed, while she giggled at my enthusiasm. Her voice sent made me while. As did her body, her eyes, her smile and everything else about her.

This one of the good things about imprinting, unconditional love.

My hands roamed her sides to the hem of her shirt. I pulled her shirt over head and took in her delicate forms with my eyes. She was even more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

As I leaned in to kiss her my leg brushed against her throbbing entrance, causing a sexy whimper to escape her lips. I had to have her.

I massaged her wonderful breasts slowly, earning a slow moan to erupt from her and into my mouth. I smiled against her lips and kissed my way down her neck.

I traveled kissed down her chest to her stomach right to her naval. I ran my tongue along the skin above the waste band of her jeans.

She sighed and whimpered my name louder this time. My groin tightened automatically at her calling me.

I slipped her jeans down to the floor. I whispered her name softly as I played around her panties. Biding my time and making her want me more.

"Sam!" She moaned.

I traced my tongue around her panties, making her moan even louder. I could smell and feel the wetness. God, I love this woman!

I slowly pulled her tiny undergarment down her legs and to the floor. I slipped my cutoff shorts to the floor with her other clothing.

My fingers danced around her entrance. Her body wriggling with the effort to not scream out. I pushed a finger deep inside of her and she moaned.

I put my tongue where my finger was and gave her the pleasure I had not given her in a while. Her body moved as she came into my mouth.

"Please, Sam! I need you!"

I hopped up on top out bed and whispered I loved in her ear before I dove into her. I rocked my hips into her, picking up pace as I went. Her hips went up to meet mine and she climaxed.

I moved my fingers down to massage her swollen and wet womanhood. She came again, stronger this time.

I climaxed shortly after she did from the pulsing in her body. I rolled next to her and caressed her hair as she drifted to sleep.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"The pies!" she screeched.

I noticed the thick scent of something burning and chuckled to myself as Emily went to clean up the burnt deserts.


End file.
